OBSESSED
by ReadersConscious
Summary: Isabella Marie Swan, lost her parents the night of her highschool Graduation, after nearly three years she was starting to move on. That was until her best friend Jacob was pronounced brain dead and the killer was back to finish his job. She's taken up with the Cullen's, as well as a single one in particular. Can She survive the second wave of murders and have her happy ever after?
1. It's Not Over

**Here's my new fanfic, this is my second Twilight story, but I deleted my first. I have this obsession and it's what marked the name for this story :) **

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Chapter Playlist: **

**Cold - Aqualung Ft. Lucy Schwartz **

**Breathe Me - Sia**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Bella!" I turned and stared at my annoying best friend the pixie Alice Cullen. She was the most annoying woman to ever walk the face of the earth, but I loved her. Well at least I somewhat liked her, when she wasn't controlling and bossy.

"What Alice?" I turned my gaze back to my painting. I was painting the Chicago skyline, it was a beautiful place, especially at night. I could sense Alice moving forward, inching closer to me. Every move she made was with elegant grace, I was jealous mostly because I was clumsy.

"We have to go meet my family. Remember?" I frowned, It wasn't that I didn't like her family. I did, Esme and Carlisle were nice people but I'd never met any of her siblings. She had two brothers, Emmet and Edward and I was nervous. If that wasn't enough, Alice's fiancee Jasper's twin sister Rosalie was coming.

Boy, was that girl something. She was a devil in disguise, mean and very bitchy. I couldn't see how Alice put up with her, Jasper and her were as different as night and day. She was a bitch, whereas Jasper was a sweetie pie and utter gentleman. I actually grew very fond of him within the first thirty seconds of meeting him, he was like the big brother I never had.

"Bella!" I suppressed the urge to growl at her, I put my paintbrush down and turned to face her. I jumped a little, she was standing merely inches from my face. God, she was quiet.

"I'm coming!" I screeched, she sighed.

"I laid out your clothing for tonight" She said, I glared at her.

"I'm really close to taking my keys back" I threatened, she frowned.

"You wouldn't dare!" She said, her eyes wide.

"Wouldn't I?" I smiled.

"You little fiend!" She pouted, I sighed. Walking around her I headed down the hall, switching off the lights. I went up the stairs and to my bedroom. I was surprising Skippy to meet her siblings. I'd never had any, I lost my parents three years ago the night of my high school graduation.

I went straight for the shower, taking my time to wash my hair and scrub the paint off of my body. I was going as slow as possible, knowing Alice was bouncing around impatiently waiting. When I stepped out of the bathroom, my hair was already five percent dry and my skin was lathered in oil and lotions. I had brushed my teeth and washed my face.

Alice was sitting on the edge of my bed with the monstrosity that was her makeup kit. She'd bought it for me almost two years ago, I'd never worn it except for when I had business meetings and painting inquiries.

"No" I said, pointing to the door. She gave me her best pout, I crossed my arms over my towel clad body. She wasn't manipulating me into being Bella Barbie tonight, I wasn't in the mood. I was only a week away from the third anniversary of my parents death and I didn't want to be pampered.

"Bel-"

"No, Alice. I'm not in the mood so please for the rest of the week, or better yet the month stop" I said, breathy. I couldn't handle feeling good, because I didn't. I had lived and they had died, I didn't think it appropriate to have fun on the anniversary of their death. I couldn't that wouldn't be right.

"Fine.." She huffed, stalking out of the room. She shut the door and I started towards the bed. There was a beautiful blue dress, blue flats, a gold bangle, a diamond pendant and matching earrings. I rolled my eyes as I got dressed, pulling on a black pair of lacy undergarments. Once dressed, I grabbed my black pea coat, buttoning it up. It was mid-fall two months and a few weeks away from Christmas.

I met Alice in the living room and we headed for the garage, she was driving me for some reason. The car ride was mostly filled with Alice's banter over what to get everyone for Christmas. It was nearly fourteen weeks away and she was already going on and on about it. I usually shopped the week before, mostly because I didn't feel like shopping before, Alice would snoop around my apartment for it.

Girl, had some good senses, she'd ruined numerous Christmas surprises because of it. I didn't like surprises but I did like keeping Alice in suspense, she would always try to trick me out of the location. For someone so short and pixie like, she was a sly, cunning mastermind.

We pulled up to the Cullen's estate, it was beautiful, modern and very much drenched with wealth. Nothing the Cullen's did was small. I saw Rosalie's M3, a silver Volvo and a silver monster jeep. I knew right away Edward and Emmett were here, she told me all bout their cars and personalities. Rosalie never met them either, this was their first time coming to Chicago since they were kids.

Alice barged straight in dragging me to the living room, I gasped when we got to the living room. There stood a bear-like man right there, he had a beautiful smile and his eyes were just the right shade of blue. He was absolutely breath-taking. Alice was still gripping the hell out of my hand, the girl was strong.

"Hey guys!" Alice squealed, I glared at her and she looked to where my eyes were aimed, She noticed and let go. "Sorry" She muttered, I nodded.

Esme was the first to greet me, hugging me to her tightly. She was my mother figure after I'd lost my mother, she was very nice and caring. She was very well coordinated and suited for a child. Different than my own biological mother.

"Hello Bella" She said, pulling back a little with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Esme" I greeted, with a small smile. She didn't push for more, she knew what this week meant to me.

"I can't believe it's been two years, you've grown so much. Look how lovely you've taken to your adult phase" She said, with a big grin. I swallowed, nodding. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Stop hogging her, Esme" Carlisle said, moving forward to hug me as Esme moved back. Their family had taken an instant liking to me, I was the most close to Carlisle, he'd known me since I was a child. He knew my parents and he'd been my Godfather, he took over my grandparent's inheritance until I turned twenty-one in a few weeks.

"It's very nice to see you Bella" He said, I gave him the same small smile.

"You two Carlisle" I said, he gave me a smile.

"I've been wanting to talk to you, maybe we can do lunch tomorrow?" He asked, I nodded.

"Sure, um. How's twelve-thirty?" He smiled.

"That's perfect" He said, moving away.

"Hi, I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I took in a very tall man, he had beautiful green eyes and his hair was a blondish-reddish color but bronze for the most part. I wasn't surprised he was gorgeous, his whole family was. They were inhumanely beautiful even the Hale's were gorgeous. I felt indifferent when around them all, now seeing her brothers I felt even more out of place.

"Bella" I said, he smirked.

"It's very nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you." He said, He shook my hand, placing a kiss to the back of my hand. I blushed scarlet red,

"You too" I said, Alice snickered from beside me and I gave her a pointed look. I knew she was trying to push me towards Edward, it was evident when she put me in his favorite color. I, myself thought I would take a liking to him but that was until I'd seen the Blue Eyed God, standing not only in the same room as me but in front of me he took my hand in his and did the exact same as Edward.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen" He said, I blushed ten times brighter this time. He had me under his gaze, I felt this weird electricity when we touched. I cleared my throat.

"Bella Swan" I said, he smiled and I melted right then and there. I smiled a very genuine smile and Alice's jaw dropped. Esme stood there looking as if she was going to do a little dance, Carlisle was grinning like a mad man, Rosalie was glaring at me, Jasper stood their in a daze and Edward just stared. I pulled my hand back and moved a bit closer to Alice, she was still shocked for some reason.

"Well, why don't I check on dinner" Esme said, walking towards the kitchen.

Everyone had taken their seats, Emmett's eyes were still on me, along with Edward's. Carlisle sat in an arm chair, between the couches. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward sat on the opposite facing couch. I sat the closest to Carlisle, Alice and Jasper beside me.

Alice was staring at Emmett with her head tilted, as if she was reading something. Jasper held her hand, whilst draping his other around her waist pulling her closer into him. It was silent for several moments before someone spoke and if it wasn't already awkward Rosalie spoke up.

"So, Emmy. Alice here tells me you've just started playing for the Chicago Bears, how's that going?" She questioned. I shifted my gaze to Carlisle, he had this intent gaze about him and I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to talk about tomorrow. I knew he wanted to see me separate from everyone else, because we always hung out together and talked over the years but there was something about him tonight.

"Yeah... I just started, um the guys are okay. We've been practicing heavily, preparing for the game on Sunday against the Seattle Sea hawks." He said, I could feel his gaze on me still.

"That's so cool, Esme told us about it. She's already reserved the sky box seats for us" Rosalie said, I could tell she was flirting with him. Emmett was her type, and I was sure she was his. I mean, she's every guys type. Tall, blonde, gorgeous and full of curves. She might as well be a coke bottle in itself.

"Edward, how's the new office coming along?" Jasper questioned, they were both in the publishing business. Which is where I'd first wanted to go, I wanted to be a published writer, I had so many aspirations and dreams but instantly dropped them when I'd lost the most important people in my life. I took up painting, as a child I could sketch and it was fun, more of a hobby as I got older I would paint and then after my parents died I just stopped living.

It took a few months, but I started back up again thanks to my old friend Jacob Black, he was now a police officer in Forks, Washington and he was being groomed to become chief, it was quite the accomplishment for someone as young as himself.

After I started painting and sketching again, I was seeked out by a famous Artiste Collector, he found my work endearing and wanted me to continue on with it. I was apprehensive at first, but then decided to take the job offer, I sold over four hundred thousand paintings, some small and some big. They usually copied the pictures and framed them, the originals were sold for much more than the copies.

"Bella?" Alice said, I looked at her, arching my brow. "Your phone" She said.

I blinked, before looking down at my clutch. It was vibrating against Alice's hip. I took it out and saw the area code. I answered it, standing.

"I'll be right back" I said, walking out of the living room. I headed for the foyer.

"Hello?" I said.

"Isabella?" I knew that voice anywhere.

"Leah?" I said, her voice was shaky and she sounded upset. We'd never really gotten along, she was very mean to me and would brush me off. Jacob said it was because of her love triangle with Emily and Sam, a few people back at the reservation in La Push.

"I..." She broke out in sobs, I could hear it over the phone. This was nothing like her, she'd never call me and she most definitely wouldn't crying unless something terrible happened.

"Leah what's wrong?" I questioned.

"It's Jake" She said. I felt my blood run cold, panic starting to fill me.

"What's wrong with him?" I said, my throat instantly feeling dry. There was a long pause, she was in sobs and I could tell she was still in shock.

"Leah, it's alright tell me" I said.

"He was over at Charlie's..." She started, I was severely shocked. No one's been there in so long, it's been closed and empty for so long.

"Why?" I questioned.

"A few weeks ago, we had a few indications on your parents murder. Jacob was hell bent on finally being able to give you some answers. He was supposed to meet the anonymous tipper earlier at Charlie's. He'd said there was some evidence, of course Jacob ran off in the heat of the moment-"

"Leah, where's Jake?" I questioned, my voice shaky.

"He was rammed off the road, on his way there. They found his car in a ditch, it was flipped upside down. No one found him until he..." Her breath hitched.

"UNTIL HE WHAT!" I screamed. I was beyond terrified, thinking of all things and possibilities that could have happened to him.

"He's in a coma, they say he's unresponsive. He has no brain activity" She said, I gasped, panic rising in my chest.

"No..." I whispered.

"Bel-"

"No, he's not..." I murmured.

"He can't be..." I was full blown crying now, the tears spilling from my eyes.

"Bella, Billy's thinking about taking him off of life support" She said, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"It's only been a few hours..." I said.

"Bella, they don't think he'll come out of it" She said. I shook my head, my head was reeling.

"They don't _Think_ that doesn't mean he's hopeless. I won't believe it until his heart stops beating" I said, she started crying harder. I heard some noise and a voice clear their throat.

"Bella, I can't allow my son to live like that. He wouldn't want this" Billy said, I felt my heart sink.

"He wouldn't want to die either!" I screamed, everyone was out in the foyer now.

"Bells" He said.

"No, don't. Why now?" I whispered. "Why this week?" I wanted answers.

"B-"

"I want to see him, please just. Just don't do anything until I get there" I said.

"Bella, No!" Billy said, I could hear the panic and concern in his voice.

"I have to" I said, my voice cracking.

"Bella, someone's obviously trying to finish the job, Jacob thought you were in danger. He didn't really say much but whoever killed your parents is back again" He said, I couldn't handle going through this again. I couldn't lose anyone else.

"What did he find?" I questioned, my voice low. My eyes glued to the floor.

"You know I can't say" He said.

"I want to know. Obviously if he risked his life to get to it, it was something big. I. Want. To. Know." I said, the last sentence came out harsher than I meant it.

"You should move in with someone, I'd feel better if you weren't living alone. I'll call Carlisle" He said, I frowned.

"Fine..." I grumbled.

"And Bella." Billy said.

"Yeah?" I replied, he stayed silent for a while as if thinking over his words.

"Stay away from Forks" He said, the line went dead. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Alice was the first to hug me, I tensed. I didn't feel like going over the pity routine.

"Bella what's wrong?" Carlisle asked. I felt the tears starting at my eyes again.

"It's not over" I whispered, he looked confused. With that being said, I collapsed, the darkness taking over me.

* * *

**A/N: So OMG, I've been so attached to Twilight, I just had to write Twilight story. **

**You guys know of my obsession with murder, betrayal, romance and suspense. So here's quite a different Fanfic for me. **

**It's kind of dark, but even the darkest of stories have a happy ending.**

**SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**I'll be updating this as much as I can, mostly because it's only 3,000 words, so It won't be take to long to update this. **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**

** ReadersConscious on twitter**


	2. Reopening Old Wounds

**EMPOV**

I was so glad to be back in Chicago, I'd missed this place so much. After nearly ten years, we were finally back from Alaska, Alice had left us to go to Texas for college, she surprised us all when she came back engaged to one of the most charming of men. He was charismatic and such a gentleman, everyone was instantly taken with him.

Carlisle, Edward and I were in the living room. Esme had just ran off to answer the door, we were supposed to meet Jaspers twin sister Rosalie Hale. According to Alice, she was nice to her. Alice kept trying to sell her on me, for some reason. She wanted me and Rosalie together, as well as Edward and her best friend Bella. Carlisle told us he was Bella's godfather and had known her since birth.

He said she was a very beautiful, smart and endearing girl who could have all the hearts in the world with just the ghost of a smile or a shy lip-biting expression. She didn't really sound like my usual type, I was one to be with woman but not that many. Only one and she was who I stayed committed to, we weren't in a relationship we just had a mutual agreement.

We'd occasionally hang out and bump waves when her family came over, but other than that we'd just meet up to take care of our needs. I'd call her and she'd call me. I'd lost my virginity to her as a teenager and as I got older I'd kept the mutual understanding going.

A tall blonde with beautiful blue-violet eyes. They were gorgeous and she looked like a model, she was just like the Denali Sisters back in Alaska. I could see the hint of confidence, cockiness and arrogance in the way she walked and held her head high. She was obviously just as bitchy as Tanya, which wouldn't be a first for me.

I had my fair share of dates with frothy woman, but had only been intimate with one and that was one Tanya Denali. I called the whole thing off when I heard her call my brothers name out in sex, it wasn't that I was jealous. It was the fact she said his name while I was buried inside her, it was weird and I couldn't get past the awkwardness.

We all stood as she entered, she had a smirk playing on her lips. Edward looked like he was about to growl, at the look she was giving me. I could tell she was attracted to me, she shook his hand and they said their greetings than she came over to me and took my hand in hers. I was courteous in our formal introduction. She started on and on about her life as Jasper rolled his eyes.

Esme seemed to be listening, she was always on for respect and though she didn't like Rosalie's attitude she still loved her like a daughter. Carlisle occasionally nodded or gave input, whilst Edward said nothing. Jasper seemed to be eying something on his phone, I couldn't help but scoot closer to Edward as Rosalie started speaking in a more purring way.

I heard the front door open and close with a jolt and footsteps. We all looked up to see Alice, she was squealing and smiling. I looked to her side and saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had long mahogany locks and big chocolate brown eyes. She was absolutely breath taking. Edward stood as well as Esme and Carlisle.

Esme was the first to run over and hug the beautiful young woman. She hugged Esme back, giving a small smile. I knew it wasn't at full potential but it was deep and sincere. She then hugged Carlisle, after he made a comment on her hogging her. I found her name was Bella, Alice never said her name she just referred to her as her bestie Belly Bear.

I had found endearment in the term, mostly because Alice called me a bear, and to have similarities in our nicknames was something that warmed my heart. Edward stalked over to her and gave his introduction smiling and grinning at her. When he kissed her hand she blushed scarlet, as soon as he pulled away.

I walked over and gave her my introduction, she said her name was Bella Swan. I'd kissed her hand the same way Edward had and she blushed ten shades darker. I smiled at her and she gave me a very genuine, heart-melting smile. Everyone around looked shocked, I wondered what that was about? I hadn't really heard alot about her, Alice had simply said it wasn't her story to tell.

I noticed Rosalie was glaring at her, and I frowned. She was acting different, more territorial as if I were her property. I knew Alice probably promised her a date with me, I internally rolled my eyes.

We'd sat down for a bit and Rosalie started up conversation, I'd told her about my team and the practices our coach was putting us through. He was literally working our asses to the bone for this weekends game. Esme had booked some seats in the sky booth for the family, I already refunded her though. With me being a player, I could get people in for free.

I had been staring at Bella ever since we'd sat down. She was quite the peculiar one, she was observing. She noticed my staring and she looked at Carlisle, she seemed to be lost in thought as everyone else was lost in conversation. Alice pointed out her phone was vibrating and she answered it, excusing herself from the living room.

Rosalie swiftly moved her leg against mines and I felt overwhelmed, I had a feeling she was going to be nuisance in my life now. We were all talking about Carlisle and Esme's plans for spending time with Bella this week. They thought of her as another one of their kids, which I was sad about. Don't get me wrong I love that they love her so much, but I like her. She's beautiful, she had me in the palm of her hands as soon as she walked through those doors.

We heard a scream and we all rushed into the foyer, Esme was the first to arrive. Bella was still on the phone, tears in her beautiful eyes and her gaze stuck to the ground. I wanted more than anything to take the pain away from her, I wanted badly to know what was on her mind.

"He wouldn't want to die either!" She screamed again. I was full of concern, Alice was merely inches from her. Everyone looked frightened, I think Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and I were the only ones who weren't keyed into this.

"No, don't. Why now?" she whispered. "Why this week?" I wondered what was so important about this week. Esme, Carlisle and Alice had seemed extra concerned, worried and frightened by this week.

"I want to see him, please just. Just don't do anything until I get there" She said. I could sense the irritation in her voice.

"I have to" Her voice cracking.

"What did he find?" She questioned, her voice low.

"I want to know. Obviously if he risked his life to get to it, it was something big. I. Want. To. Know." It sounded kind of harsh.

It was awkward being on one end of the call, I wanted to know what the other person was saying.

"Fine..." She grumbled.

"Yeah?" She replied. After several moments of silence we all heard the call end, she tightened her grip on the phone her knuckles turning white.

Alice was the first to hug her, she squeezed her tightly to her small, pixie like body. Bella tensed, I could see she was confused, upset and scared. She looked back up again, staring around her big brown eyes as wide as saucers, she looked ever paler than she was.

"Bella what's wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"It's not over" She whispered, he looked confused. She collapsed, falling backwards. Alice couldn't hold her weight and she fell back. Everyone was there in a millisecond to help her.

Carlisle lifted her up and brought her upstairs to a room, Esme had decorated specifically for her. She'd planned on asking Bella to stay for the week, as well as everyone else. She already asked everyone but Bella. She had Jasper ask Rosalie the night before yesterday and she'd said yes. Everyone followed him upstairs, Rosalie didn't really seem to care for Bella.

She'd kept her distance in the far of the door way. Carlisle had stepped out to take a call, When he came back in we all looked up at him. I was curious as to what was going on, as I'm sure Jasper, Rosalie and Edward were too.

"Billy Black just called me. Jacob was injured today, they say he has no brain activity so Billy's taking him off life support" He said, I raised my brows.

"How did it happen?" Alice questioned. Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's arms.

"He was rammed off the road" Carlisle said, he looked to be deep in thought. I felt really protective over Bella right now, someone had intentionally killed her best friend. That was crazy, why in the hell do people do things like this?

"Why?" Esme finally spoke.

"Billy says, he'd gotten some new evidence, which in turn had the swan case reopened. He was getting close to something, he was on his way to the Swan's residence following a lead when he was slammed into the ditch. His car was found flipped over, and crushed. He was... unresponsive when they found him" Carlisle looked upset.

"So..." Alice said, putting everything together. Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and I shared looks. We had no idea what was going on, it was as if they were having a whole conversation over our heads.

"Bella isn't safe, he says she shouldn't be alone and they don't want her in forks" He said, my eyes widened.

"What the hell is going on?" I finally spoke up, Esme was too distraught to even reprimand me for my language.

"A few years ago, Be-" Alice cut Carlisle off.

"It isn't our place to tell them!" She snapped, we all stared at her. She'd never spoken to anyone, least of all our parents that way.

"Alice!" Jasper said, he was shocked himself.

"Sorry Daddy, it's just..." She sighed. "It's Bella's story to tell..." She whispered.

"We have a right to know" Rosalie said, her voice cold and her eyes emotionless.

"No you don't!" Alice spat, she was obviously pissed off.

"No, Alice. They need to know what's happened to Bella." Carlisle said. Alice huffed, but sighed in defeat. She walked closer to Rosalie her eyes showing mama bear intensity. I'd seen it when Esme was protecting us.

"I swear if you do anything to hurt Bella emotionally after this. I. Will. Destroy. You." She said, venomously. With that being said she stormed out of the room, I could hear her stomping down the steps. We all just stared after her, not once in her life had Alice been so protective and passionate over someone, not even Jasper. Rosalie looked beside herself, I had a feeling she wasn't the best person when I met her; but looking at her now I could tell she was a bitch to Bella.

"Three years ago, this Friday. Bella was graduating from High school, she was with her friend Angela when she headed home. Her parents had left her graduation early, after seeing her be handed her diploma. They planned a little get together for everyone. That was when Esme, Alice and I were in Forks. I won't go into gruesome detail but..." He just about choked on his words, Esme had her face buried into his chest.

"Bella had insisted on going home early, she was feeling uneasy. She never really liked being the center of attention, she'd found Charlie on the couch she thought he was sleeping, and didn't think much. She turned off the television and headed for her parents guest room. She found Phil, her mother's husband at the time in bed. He was lying half way on the bed half way on the floor" He took a deep breath, before continuing.

"Phil was always one to joke around and play pranks on her, it was what they did as bonding. She was shaking him telling him to get up, when he fell off completely and landed on the floor. His throat was slit and there was blood everywhere. Bella screamed in panic, she was shocked and scared. Then she heard a noise. She quickly head under the bed, when her mother came running in... There was a noise and the next thing she heard was a thud, when she looked she saw her mother. She was coughing out blood and her eyes were trained on Bella. She didn't even have a chance to say anything, as the assailant slit her throat much like they did, Phil. Bella held her scream inside, as she waited. We arrived at their home four hours later, We noticed Charlie and rushed to find everyone else. We found Bella under the bed" Carlisle said, Everyone was beside themselves. Esme was full on sobbing at the loss of their family friends.

I looked back at Bella, she had lost so much. It was a wonder, she was so apprehensive about this week. Alice had to literally drag her here, I felt overwhelming guilt and the urge to murder the bastard who took her family from her.

"Oh my..." Rosalie gasped, she looked mortified. I knew from Jasper, she was raped and beaten seven years ago and she was still sort of bitter over it. She was over it, she still held malice for the people who did it. We knew they were all killed in some kind of car crash, they had left Rosalie and ended up in the Rivera, thanks to their level of alcohol.

"She went into shock. She was in a zombie like state for over a year and a half, refusing to eat, or even socialize. She wouldn't even sleep, and when she did it wasn't for more than an hour or two. She was completely traumatized, she would have nightmares and often loose her train of thought and freak out. I finally had Alice move in with her to make sure she was alright, that's why she wasn't with you for a while Jasper" Carlisle said, deep in thought.

"I.. I.. didn't know" Rosalie croaked out. Jasper glared at her, he seemed to be pissed about something.

"So, what? because you didn't know it gave you free right to act so harshly towards her? Even if this didn't happen to her, she didn't deserve the way you treated her. So do us all a favor and shut the hell up Rose!" He snapped, storming out. Jasper was calm and collected, he wasn't known for his outbursts, but when he was upset it was like world war Z.

Rosalie just stood there, her eyes held sadness and sincerity, whilst her expression held anger. I watched as she turned on her heels and walked out of the room, leaving Edward, Esme, Carlisle and I alone with Bella. Edward had yet to say anything.

"So this means the person who murdered her parents is after her?" He looked Carlisle, directly in the eyes. He nodded.

"There's no way that sick son of a bitch is getting any way near her!" I said, with venom. I wasn't going to allow that to happen, she wasn't going to be hurt. Well at least not physically, she was already hurt emotionally.

"Emmett!" Esme finally gasped out, she was still upset.

"Sorry mom, I just... that's messed up..." I muttered, she shook her head.

"She'll be staying here, I think its what's best. With all of this, she might slip back into her zombie state and we can't allow that. She barely survived last time, this could break her mentally. She might not make it back to full recovery this time" He said, my heart broke at his words.

"I won't let her out of my sight" I said, Edward stared at me for a long time but nodded. We would all do what we could to keep her away from danger and from potential harm.

"I knew Bella was loathing this week, but now with all of this. She might not ever be the same again..." Esme croaked out, her voice hoarse.

After a good two hours, Edward and Carlisle left to check on everyone else. I could tell Edward didn't want to leave but Carlisle gave him that 'You have no choice' look and he left. Esme was sitting on the bed, rubbing soothing trials on Bella's arms. She was very protective of her, and I could tell she had a special place in her heart for her. I knew she cared about Rosalie, but it was completely different when it came to Bella.

"Earlier in the living room, why was everyone staring at me and Bella so weird, as if we'd grown two heads or something..." She smiled a small smile.

"Bella hasn't really been in the happiest of moods, she would smile and laugh but never as brightly as earlier. The only time she had that smile was before her zombie state, when all her parents were together bonding" Esme said, smiling down at Bella. She brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Not even with Alice or you?" I questioned.

"No... She would give us what she could, we never pushed her. We knew it was too soon..." She sighed.

"Do you think she'll make it through this?" I asked her, I wanted to know what she thought. She was one of the most insightful of people.

"Emmett, I believe, if she has you by her side. She can get through this as best as someone in her position can" She said, I smiled. I wanted Bella to be happy, safe and most of all healthy. "I want you to know, with all this going. She might not be the Bella from this past year, she might be a little more stubborn and angry" She said, she kissed my head then left the door, closing it behind her.

I pulled my shoes off and moved to where Esme was, I wanted to hold Bella but I knew she might panic if she woke up in my arms. I felt just as content being by her, watching her. She was quite the natural beauty, I liked that she didn't cake her face up in makeup like the usual women. Alice and Rose, as well as the rest of the Denali women wore it elegantly, but there was something about Bella without makeup that called to me.

It was almost rounding to one in the morning, it had been four hours since Esme left the room and an hour since every one retired to their rooms. I was finally starting to drift asleep, when I felt Bella stir beside me. She opened her eyes and looked me dead in the eyes. I smiled at her, as she looked frightened. She instantly relaxed.

Reopening Old Wounds...

* * *

**A/N: So, I couldn't not update again... I just love this story so much. **

**I might not update tomorrow. I'm not sure yet, I'm working on chapter eleven for Take It All and I'm thinking of updating Dark Horse, whilst doing so. **

**If I don't update this tomorrow, expect it the next day. **

**Love you Lovelies!**


	3. Ah, But what you don't know

**BPOV**

I awoke to the sight of the most beautiful angel, also known as Emmett Cullen. The sexiest, cuddly, teddy bear on earth. Hell on the planet and in the galaxy. He was smiling down at me, I took a peek at the clock on the nightstand just behind him. It was after one and I was sure, Alice and I got here after six. I'd been unconscious for almost eight hours.

"Hey there" He finally spoke, I felt my heart clench. He was the light in all this dark, he was the pure angel in all of this. I could barely even speak before I remembered what happened just a few hours prior.

My best friend in the whole world was dead, he'd died trying to get me answers. Trying to solve the one mystery I'd been dying to find the answers to. I felt so sick, knowing his family was grieving his loss. His wife expecting his first child was stressed out and I'd yelled at her. I had yelled at his father, not that I regret it or anything.

"Bella?" Emmett said, I couldn't find it in me to speak or even make a sound. Not even a movement, all I could do was stare and blink. The house was as silent as a mouse, you could probably hear a pin drop if needed be. Jacob Black. The now be fallen best friend, who'd be taken off of life support very soon. I knew it wouldn't be right away.

The hospital in Forks, Washington had a seventy-two hour wait after signing the paperwork. If in those seventy-two hours the patient set to be taken off of life supports shows any signs of life, they're to be left alone. I was going to see him, I was going to say goodbye if it was the last thing I would do.

Nothing on heaven, earth or hell could stop me. I was a woman on a mission, I knew Billy had probably already called Billy, so the next best thing I could do was wait until I was alone to leave from here and drive to forks. If not drive, take the plane or the train or even the damn bus. I wanted to at least see him, I wanted to see for myself that he was gone.

Even though he had no brain activity, I couldn't help but think he was alright. After all his heart was still beating wasn't it? That was life in itself, he was in a coma. He wasn't dead, he would never be dead to me, until his heart stopped beating and he no longer could need air.

"Bella?!" Emmett said again, this time his voice was urgent and panicked. I blinked.

"What?" I said, sitting up. I didn't mean to sound so grouchy but I wasn't in the mood for comfort or solace. I wanted to see my friend and I wanted to see him now. If I could run a thousand miles per minute, I would have literally jumped out the window and took off.

"I'm sorry..." He said, frowning. "I just..." He took a deep breath. I looked at him, I didn't mean to snap at him.

I forgot he didn't know me, he wasn't used to my cold exterior. I wasn't like this for the past year I was doing fine, until Leah called me. It took me right back to the day of my parents funeral.

_The Cullen's were all seated beside me in the first row. There were three caskets in the front of the church. The Bishop kept going on and on about my parents lives and how great they were, and how kind and gentle they were. I could barely focus on his words. _

_All I could focus on was the three bodies in the caskets in front of me. They all looked so peaceful, yet I knew they weren't. I knew my family, I knew they never wanted to die this young. They all wanted to see me go to college, get a job, find a husband, have children and grow old. We'd often discussed the future and not once had we planned for what we'd do if any of us would have died. _

_It felt all worthless now. It was all a joke, quite a ironic though. We'd just spoken the night before the disaster about where we all saw ourselves in the near future. I of course had to be a brat and ask for their permission to go to Angela Weber's Party. I'd cut them short on their discussions, they just wanted to make plans and be prepared for the worst. _

_I just wanted to hold onto whatever I had left of my Forks life, I'd planned to move to New York and attend the most fantastic Art School. Plans change... _

_"Bella, the service is over" Alice said, The congregation were clearing out. The caskets were gone, my parents bodies were gone on their way to the cemetery. I was so caught up in my thoughts I hadn't even registered everything else. _

_I felt so cheated, cheated out of a life with my parents, cheated out of a future where my children would get to know their grandparents. I didn't even want kids anymore, it was all I could ever think about, but now I didn't want them. I didn't want them to go through what I'm going through, I didn't want them to love me, only to lose me._

_Everyone had stood around the three graves that were dug, long white roses in their hands. I had three for each grave. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing, I'd tried to stay calm through this whole thing. Everyone put their roses on, after the Cullen's put their's on it was my turn. I slowly walked to each casket, tears blurring my vision. _

_I placed a rose on each casket, crying. I reached Charlie's last and I couldn't stop crying after that. I was full on sobbing, my body shaking with tears. I placed a kiss on the casket, stepping back a little. I couldn't believe this was goodbye. Not only had I lost one parent, I'd lost three. _

_Three that I'd loved and cared for so much, that I would have done anything for. I would have given my own life for them, just to have them back on this earth. They were much better people than me, People liked them, hell they loved and adored them. I was more of the outcast that didn't fit nor belong anywhere. I couldn't stop the tears that were flowing. _

_As they lowered the caskets, I just snapped. Something in me broke, I started screaming. I ran for Charlie's casket, and all but fell on it, as it was in the ditch. Carlisle and Esme grabbed me, pulling me back. I was kicking and screaming, everyone was in tears, shaking their head. I couldn't stop, something in me was just not allowing them to get away from me. _

_I couldn't say good bye, I couldn't leave them. I couldn't just be okay with them being buried six feet under, I wanted them back. I wanted them to live, to be alright, to hold me, to comfort me. I wanted for them to erase the past ninety-six hours from my mind. _

_"No!" I shouted, trying to shake loose of their hold on me, they were already covering the graves with dirt. I couldn't break free, they wouldn't let me go. After several moments of trying to break free of their hold, the graves were all full. They were now under ground and I couldn't very well dig them out, I wasn't strong enough. _

_"No..." I whispered, I had screamed until I couldn't scream anymore, my voice was hoarse and my throat was burning. I collapsed onto the ground, The Cullen's hugging me in a quadruplet hug. Their arms wrapping around me, securing me in their warmth. _

_I had screamed for hours, by the time I'd stopped it was night fall and everyone had left. I couldn't talk anymore, I'd screamed myself to oblivion. I was weak, sick and numb. I felt nothing, no sadness, no guilt, no hate, nothing at all. _

_When we got to the Cullen's home, they tried to make me eat, I ate nothing. I couldn't even take the smell of the food. I was way past eating, I didn't care anymore. I was numb and I wanted to be left alone. Alice, Esme and Carlisle were all by my side trying to calm me or soothe me. Whatever they wanted to call it, but I wasn't letting up. _

_I couldn't very well tell them to screw off, I'd lost my voice. Sleep didn't come easily, I didn't sleep at all. I just sat at the window seat in my new room at their lovely abode and stared out the window. I sat their for only God knows how long, I think it had been all of two weeks, before I left the room. I'd gotten up to use the restroom but I didn't do anything else. _

_I was just emotionless, dead inside. Where there once was happiness and excitement, there was now silence and discomfort. I was no more alive than my parents were, the only difference was I was above ground and breathing._

"Bells?" I was snapped out of my flashback by the name, I hadn't been called in over three years. I glared at Emmett, no one was allowed to say that name.

"Don't ever call me that!" I screamed at him, lurching off the bed and speeding into the bathroom. I slammed the door shut, locking it. I slid down the wall, opposite of the door, holding my knees to my chest. Cradling myself, I started to hyperventilate, breathing heavily and sob.

I heard scuffling then voices. I knew I'd probably woken everyone in the house up.

"Emmett what happened?" I heard Esme ask, I frowned. Great, I'd woken her from her sleep.

"She woke up and she said nothing, we'd been sitting for nearly five minutes before I called her, trying to get her attention. After a few failed attempts, she zoned out. Staring blankly forward, she was still and all she did was breathe. She sat there for almost two hours, silent. I finally decided on a nickname of sorts and she completely flipped on me. She locked herself in the bathroom" I heard Emmett say, I could hear the concern in his voice. I could feel the numbness coming back life before. It had never fully left me, it had always been there.

"What did you call her?" I heard Alice question, she was probably scaring him but I could barely focus. My head felt like it was pounding. My ears were being tormented by the loud, throbbing sound.

"Bells" He said, I felt myself start to rock back and forth. I was freaking out, I couldn't take the name. The worry, the feelings. God, the feelings!

"Oh God..." She panicked, I heard heavy footsteps, my guess Carlisle. Suddenly, the sound got even louder, the throbbing becoming to much for me to handle. I heard someone pounding on the door.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed, I couldn't breathe anymore, I was getting images of that night. My parents lying dead before me, their lifeless body. I could remember the look in my mother's eyes as she was killed in front of me. Her eyes were filled with worry, pain, sadness, betrayal and shock. She was staring at me, she was trying to say something.

With the last breath she took, she called me Bells. I screamed, full in panic. The images kept replaying in my head like a movie. Over and over again, I saw the blood, the bodies, the eyes, the wounds.

The door was kicked down and before I knew it, my heart rate was increasing. I could barely think straight, I didn't know who was in front of me. The next thing I knew was I was on the bed surrounded by people.

* * *

**EMPOV**

What did I do? She looked horrified, she was screaming and her eyes were filled with shock. I had opened my big, fat mouth and look where it got me, us?

"Em... it wasn't your fault" Jasper had his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't bring myself to look away from Bella. She was rocking herself back and forth, Alice and Esme had her in their arms. She wouldn't stop crying. It was nearly five am. She'd been in that bathroom for nearly three hours, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and I had to break it down which was hard to do. The doors were built with the strongest, durable wood for safety reasons.

"What just happened?" I looked at my father. He was staring at Bella, he looked heartbroken, as did everyone. Rosalie looked beside herself, I think seeing Bella break down like that brought back some memories or feelings. I guess they had some things in common.

"It's starting again..." Alice said, tears in her own eyes.

"What is sweetheart?" Jasper looked at his wife to be, he didn't know what to do. I knew all the emotions were driving him crazy, he was an empathetic man. He had a big heart and could sympathize with many people.

"The nickname triggered the memories of that night... Her minds bringing her back to three years ago" Carlisle said, he looked sad. I knew he considered Bella a daughter. He loved her as if she were his own.

"I-" He cut me off.

"No, Em. She was bound to be set off, with all this going on. When she broke down the first time, her mind brought up walls. We tried to stay from saying or doing anything that would allow her to focus in on those memories. She was doing well..." He looked back down at Bella.

"Until, I opened my mouth" I grumbled, Jasper patted my back.

"No... anything could have set her off Emmett. Son, she'll be alright. We just need to be harder on her, we can't allow her to slip back into those episodes. This wasn't even the worst, hell this doesn't even hold a candlestick to her easiest of episodes. They can and will be much worser if we don't stop her from going this path" He said.

"Worse?" Rosalie asked, incredulously. "She was barely breathing! She's been crying for almost four hours! How much worse can this get?" She screeched, everyone knew she was just panicked. We all were.

"Much worse..." Alice said, sadly.

"You've never seen the Bella from three years ago, after the night of the funeral she just snapped. She'd all but threw herself into the graves. She screamed for hours, until she couldn't even speak much less make a sound. Once we got her home, she just sat in the window seat in her room and said nothing. She stared out that window for hours upon hours. Even days..." Alice whispered, hugging Bella to her tightly.

"She'd stayed in her room for two weeks straight, didn't speak. She wouldn't even talk to any of us, even after she got her voice back. She stayed quiet, she was mute for almost eighteen months..." Esme piped in, she was shaking with sobs.

"That's a year and a half!" Rosalie said, her eyes wide.

"Exactly, after nearly three weeks, Carlisle had her admitted to the hospital. She wouldn't eat, nor drink. We had to feed her intravenously." Esme said, wiping Bella's tears away. Bella had finally stopped crying, stopped moving. She just stared into the distance. Her eyes glued to the moon. It was still dark, sunrise wouldn't be for two and a half hours.

"What's she doing?" Jasper asked, his eyes trained on Bella's as well as the rest of us.

"She likes looking at the forest, it reminds her of Forks. She would sit in the window seat for hours and look out the window at the view. She was so numb, she wasn't feeling anything, her mind had blocked out all the feelings. It was like she didn't care anymore..." Alice said, she sighed.

"What's going to happen now?" Rosalie asked.

"If she doesn't fall asleep within the next thirty minutes. I'll have to drug her, she can't handle going hours without sleep. It would mess up all her progress" Carlisle said, he leaned down to kiss Bella's forehead before leaving the room. I could tell seeing her like this was killing him, it was killing me too and I barely knew her.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what your name is! **

**LMAO...**

**R&R**

**Poor Bella, Flashbacks! Memories, Images... Breakdown? **

**Poor Emmett... **


	4. Ah, But what you do know

**BPOV**

Everyone was so worried about me, they never left me alone. Whether it be Esme, Alice or Carlisle. Jasper came in on occasion with Alice, but Emmett had yet to come back in, Alice said he was sleeping. I felt guilty, I'd kept everyone up for almost twenty four hours.

I'd finally had enough, it was getting aggravating having them all watch me like I was suicidal or something. It was pissing me off, Carlisle was with me. He'd just sent Alice and Jasper to bed, I could tell he was tired himself. Hell, I was tired but not in the sleeping way. I'm tired in the 'I want a break type of way'.

"Carlisle..." I said, he looked up. I focused in on him, he was sitting in front of me. He looked tired and worried, I knew he hadn't slept at all. He was so hellbent on trying to find out what Jacob found. I wanted them all to stop worrying, they were going to drive themselves mad. I knew they all knew what had happened to me, I was going to be the receiver of Pity.

I didn't want their pity, I didn't need it. I wanted answers, for three years I'd tried to keep my mind off of what had happened but now with all this going on I wasn't going to break down. I was going to find the truth. To hell with my pain and suffering, my parents suffered far more than I had. I was going to get the evidence and answers needed to help them rest in peace.

"Yes, Belly?" He'd had the name for me ever since I was a child. It helped me so many times, keep me sane. I felt guilty, knowing I was the cause of so much worry, concern and fatigue.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry for..." I looked down at my hands, I clasped them together. "I just hadn't heard that name in so long... I'm really sorry for scaring you guys. I'm fine now, you all can stop Bella watch" I said, he frowned.

His hands rested on mines. I swallowed the lump in my throat, I would not cry. I was better than that, I was going to be stronger, I had to be. If I was to finish this once and for all, I would need to let go of my hesitations and discomfort and focus on my goal.

"We're not doing this out of pity Bella. We're doing this because we care about you, we just wanted to give you some comfort. You should know by now we Cullen's never let anyone suffer in silence" He said, my breath hitched when he said 'We' for years he'd talked with my parents about adopting me if anything were to happen. He'd brought it up with me many times, after I'd gotten some what better.

"I know... I just.." I sighed. "I just needed some time for it all to set in. Now that I've had time, I want to find the answers. I let it go once before, and I've never forgiven myself for it. But I won't do it again, this person obviously wants people to stop asking questions but Jacob gave his life for this. It's obviously more than we'd thought. I'm not going to give this up until that person breathes their last breath or I" I say with as much conviction as I can.

"Bel-"

"I need to do this Carlisle, you should understand more than anyone else, how much this has torn me up. It's eaten at me for years, I have no more left to give. I have to find out the truth, I need to be able to get the answers. Until then, I won't be able to move on fully and my parents won't be considered 'Resting in peace' it just doesn't work that way..." He just stared at me.

"Fine, but do know we're right behind you. You won't be doing any of this alone" He said, I nodded. I moved over and hugged him. "I love you, like I do Alice, Emmett and Edward. You're as much my daughter as they are my children. Never forget that you have people who love and care about you" He whispered. He kissed my hair, before getting up.

"I'll see about having Jenks pull up some of the police records. He should be able to tell us about the new evidence, when he gets back to me we'll fly over to him in Seattle" He says, I kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Carlisle" I whisper. He smiled at me, his lips a fine pink color.

"Get some rest, we have alot to do tomorrow." He shakes his head. "Well, today" He walks out of the room. I grab a change of clothes from the closet, Alice had it stocked. I should have known she would, she thinks of everything. It's almost as if she can see the future and know what we all need.

I tied my hair up, washing my face. I headed out the room, the halls were lit up and the doors were closed. I went straight for the kitchen, I needed a glass of water. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

Once I'd filled the glass with water, I sat at the island and sipped the water. I pulled out my phone and checked for any messages. I found a new message from Leah Clearwater, Jacob's wife.

**To: Bella_Swan**

**Fr: Leah_Clearwater **

_Bella, I am so sorry for how I told you about Jacob. It was wrong to tell you like that, Jacob has been gone for hours upon hours in the day and night. I would barely see him until late at night. He'd barely slept, he'd just be trying to find out whatever he could. _

_About two nights ago, Jacob came home worried. He said, something about work being too awkward. He thought he was being watched, followed maybe. At first I thought he was being paranoid, I mean he was operating on two-three hours of sleep a night and he didn't really sound conclusive. _

_He'd left me for work like he usually did, and I decided to watch a movie and pig out, the baby was craving some serious ice cream so I left for the store. It was just after ten and I was on my way to Thrift Way. I decided to just pick up the groceries while I was at it, I nearly knocked some guy over with the cart. I went to apologize but he was far to gone in conversation to even notice me. _

_He just stormed off with this creepy looking man. He had a scar under his right eye, it covered his cheek and jaw structure. I normally would have brushed it off and went about my business when they said something that stopped me. _

_They said "Isabella knows more than she realizes", the creepy guy just stared at the other guy blankly. He looked deep in thought until he said, "I want those files, do what you have to, to get them" and then he disappeared, the regular other guy shook his head, whipped out his phone and started to call someone. _

_He nearly caught me eavesdropping so I rushed to the check out and sped home. The next morning when Jacob got home I told him all about the meeting, he rushed to the station. He didn't even bother coming home that night. _

_Then the next day, he got a call and was headed for your house. You know Jacob always in a rush, he decided to take the back road, since people usually didn't go that way. He was rammed off the road a few miles into the back road. The files he had for the case were stolen. I know Billy didn't want you involved, but I know you. _

_I am upset that he risked his life for this case, but he loved you. I always knew that Bella, his last wishes were for me to help you. He knew his father and the others would try to keep you out of this, but Bella this goes alot deeper than some murder case. What he was sniffing around was way bigger than anything we all could have imagined. _

_I don't know all the details but I do know, there are copies of the files. When you come to Forks, because I know you will. They'll be within your reach, think back to the night we met and you'll be led into the beginning of this all. _

_I hope you get your answers. _

_Leah Clearwater-Jacob_

I sniffled, wiping my tears. I felt bad, her husband had been taken from her and he'd never gotten a chance to meet his unborn child. He wouldn't be there for him/her, to hold them for the first time, see them walk or talk.

He wouldn't ever get to meet them, he wouldn't be there to hold Leah's hand and I sure as hell knew she wouldn't let anyone touch her, nor come near her whilst in the delivery room. It was sickening knowing that this could be about way more than my parents murder. I had no clue what could have been so bad that they had to die.

Whatever happened, I was sure to find out no matter what.

"Bella?" I turned my head, Emmett was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, he looked cautious.

"Hey..." I whispered, he started towards me. He took the seat beside me and stared at me, I could see the caution in his face. I knew I had scared him, I scared everyone when I broke down like that, but it was beyond my control.

"I'm sorry" I said, he shook his head.

"No, you have no reason to be sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have called you that, it was a mistake. Don't apologize for my wrong doing" He said, he looked sad, I placed my hand on his.

"You didn't know, so don't worry about it" I smiled up at him and he smiled back. "Besides, it was a wreck waiting to happen. I won't cry anymore, I've decided I'm going to find out what happened to my parents and why. According to this, it wasn't some whim. It was planned and there's alot more behind it" I handed my phone over to him.

He took it and started reading, his face remained stoic until he finished. He looked shocked, he handed it over to me.

"Leah's pregnant?" He questioned. I nodded.

"Five months and three weeks" I said, he nodded.

"So whoever rammed Jacob off the road, had to have touched his car to get to his files. The camera in the car had to have caught the whole thing on tape, according to this message we won't be able to obtain it easily" He said, I stared at him wide-eyed. I knew Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Esme would move hell and earth to help me but Emmett barely knew me.

"We?" I questioned.

"Bella, I knew we don't know each other that well, but I want to. From the moment I saw you, I felt this spark ignite within me, and when we touched. God, it was like fire works were starting in me" I blinked, that's how I felt. It was such a huge spark, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before.

"Thanks Em" I kissed his cheek, blushing as I pulled back. I stood up and started towards the door when he stood abruptly and stopped me, he spun me in his arms.

"I... whenever you feel up to it would you go on a date with me?" He looked unsure. I smiled.

"I would love to" I said, he looked hopeful.

"Why don't you bring that to Carlisle?" He said, I nodded. "I'll come with" He said.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, however little they are still much appreciated :)**

**I'm bringing the flashbacks in, Yes they will be going to Forks. **

**Flashbacks from the past from Bella.**

**Carlisle will also have flashbacks, when he went to visit The Swan's there was some stuff he'd forgotten because he didn't think them big. **

**Esme and Alice also will have flashbacks. **

**Emmett and Bella will progress slowly but surely. **

**Edward and Bella will become close, much to Emmett's dismay. **

**Rosalie and Emmett will talk somewhat, because she'd apart of the family whether he likes it or not, thanks to Alice. **

**Rosalie will try with Emmett, numerous times for his attention and affection. Edward will try for Bella's friendship and companionship.**

**Jasper will use his warrior tactics to help Bella and The Cullen's on their journey.**


End file.
